The invention is directed to an extracting tool for sleeve or tubular shaped members located in a structural member. The extracting tool has a shaft with a conical external thread at one end with the thread tapering inwardly toward the shaft end. At the opposite end, the shaft has means for applying force to the tool.
A known tool for removing screws has a thread at one end with a very large pitch and means at the other end for applying force. Such means comprises four ground surfaces offset by 90.degree. relative to one another.
This commercially available extracting tool is particularly suitable for removing broken off parts with an external thread from threaded boreholes. Since this known screw extracting tool is a solid member, it has limited uses.
The disadvantage of this tool is that it can not extract a sleeve-shaped member having a shaft or the like extending through a hole in the member.